hanging voice
by apuril.74
Summary: What happens when Beast boys voice cracks well you get some rather amusing moments even Raven can't help but laugh. he is given one wish and the titans discover it's not easy being green. this story has some bad language in and covers what it is like to be bullied just for being different.


Changing voice

Beast boy voice has been cracking for few days now this was rather amusing his voice would sometimes go really high then really low. Cyborg had been laughing and joking about it even mimicking what Beast boy had said just the way Beast boy ha\d said it. To say the least Beast boy didn't like it one bit he had to start shaving not so long back but this was just darn right frustrating.

The bonuses where he was taller and more muscular his sensors were becoming more sharper making it easier to track criminals. Even from far away making him a more useful member of the team.

The alarm sounds Cynder block is trying to escape prison again the team wast no time in getting there.

Robin "give it up Cynder block you're not going anywhere" the foe just runs towards them "titans go!"

Starfire fires bolts at him from above and Cyborg shoots him with his cannon next would come Beast boy in his tiger form. Beast boy changes and goes to let out a ferocious growl but what comes out was far from any tiger noise "mooo!" as he jumps up in the air and attacks Cynder block. Everyone even Cynder block stops in there track and begins to laugh at Beast boy.

Beast boy realises there laughing at me he looks sad for a few moments hearing everyone laughing at him. (I'll show them) he changes into a T rex and goes to let a roar out he takes a deep breath and let out the loadist "cockelado!"

Now everyone was on the floor in hysterics even Raven letting her powers get out of control melting things around her. He changes back into his normal human form and walks away his ears drop down he goes home and locks himself in his room. "Stupid people don't they understand I can't help it what my powers do in this situation stupid powers I never wanted them anyway."

A unfamiliar getal voice "is that what you truly wish"

Beast boy without thinking looking at his green body that many people found disgusting and revolting "yes! I want to be like my old self even if it is for a little while"

The voice "okay you will be normal for just one week with no powers if you still want it after that, all you have to do is say no more powers". With that a white lite filled the room

The following morning Beast boy woke up thinking it must have all just been a dream walked out of his room and into the common room.

To his surprise the titans all jumped out of their seats at the sight of him Cyborg had his cannon out. Starfires hands light up green and Robin gets his staff out "who are you and how did you get in her!"

Beast boy "ah dude don't you remember me?"

Robin "no what do you want?!"

Beast boy confused "um dude it's me Beast boy your friend"

Now everyone looked really confused Starfire removing the green light from her hands"Beast boy?"

Beast boy "ah ya"

Cyborg "no way man"

Robin "have you looked in the mirror because Beast boy is green and you're not green"

Beast boy looking really confused he looks down at his arms "no way dude" happily "i'm i'm normal"

Raven walks up behind him "who is this?"

Robin "he says he is Beast boy!"

Raven looks at the boy (you stupid or what pretending to be Beast boy at least paint yourself green.) She goes into his mind determined to find what this stupid imposter could possibly gain by pretending to be Beast boy. She finds herself in a long dark corridor a light appears from one side she follows it. As she does she notices doors animal names on each one pad locked.

Beast boy approaches her his skin green and gently speaks "what are you doing here?"

Raven "Beast boy?"

Beast boy "ya of course who'd you expect to find here?"

Raven "with thee way you look right now not you"

Beast boy wiggling his eyebrows "you like what you see?" he winks

Raven not really sure what to say "well um you're not um green anymore can you use your powers?"

Beast boy "nope i'm 100% normal" he smiles the happiest smile she had ever seen on him

Raven "oh okay but how did this all happen?"

Beast boy "I got a wish for a week"

Raven sounding relived "so this is temporary?"

Beast boy "ya"

Raven leaves his mind and turns to her teammates Robin looks at interpretation "it's Beast boy you can all relax"

Robin shocked "what?"

Cyborg finally putting his cannon away sounding concerned for his friend "are you okay man?"

Beast boy smiles "I feel fine honest"

Robin getaly "don't worry Beast boy we will help you get your powers back somehow" then with a really serious tone. The one he reserved for only when one of his teammates got hurt " and we will make whoever did this to you pay" he hit a table

Beast boy looking down "wait I ah wanted this"

Robin now really confused "you what?"

Beast boy "ya I made a wish and now ah I get to be normal for a week"

Cyborg saddened "why would you wish that BB?"

Beast boy saddened too "because none of you understand what it is like being green you have never even tried to"

Robin "Beast boy is right" Beast boy smiles finally someone was going to stand up for him "so for a whole day we are all going to be green"

Cyborg "what no way man"

Raven "um I have to agree with Cyborg that's going too far"

Robin "exactly already two people in this room don't want to be green"

Beast boy "ah I don't want anyone to ah go this far for me I just wanted to be normal for a little bit that's all"

Robin "make that three or four if you include me"

Starfire "I am sorry but ah I would also not want to be green"

Robin "and that makes all five of us but only one of us has never had the choice before" he looks around at his teammates. "See now you all understand a little more about Beast boy"

Cyborg hanging his head in shame reluctantly speaks "I'll do it for Beast boy" he smiles at him

Starfire "if it is to help a friend I'll do anything"

Raven sighs "if anyone takes my picture you will all die" Robin smiles proudly at his team

Beast boy "you all can't I mean you ah"

Robin touches him on the shoulder and smiles "we are doing this we don't need your permission"

Beast boy "you guys don't understand"

Robin "pricasly"

Beast boy "no I mean you really don't want to do this"

Robin "what is the worst that could happen now you go enjoy being normal for a change?"

Beast boy looked down "but ahh"

Robin no more arguments go now that's an order"

Beast boy salutes him "yes sir" he runs off thinking they will never actually do it will they?

He goes to his room to get dressed in some normal looking clothes he looks in the mirror ther a piar of sky blue eyes stear back at him. He looks at the boy in the mirror is disbelief he has blond hair and bronze skin. He moves around checking that the reflection copies him he then gets changed out of his uniform and goes into town.

The rest of the team go to the shops and bye green dyes then head back to the tower after a few minutes the go back to the common room green from head to toe dressed in civilian clothing.

They head into town together and notice that everyone is looking at them differently

Raven thinks to herself (well it's not everyday the titans paint themselves green.)

Some kids run past and one shouts freaks you should all fuck off home. Cyborg gets angry (stupid little kids they're the ones who should go home.)

They walk some more Starfire notices some boys that always wave to her so gives them a friendly wave forgetting that she is meant to be blending in with the crowed. One of the boys "eww that green ugly chick is waving at us" the other boy "yuck she looks like someone sneezed on her" ( I hope this is not what our friend has to experience every day I am a bad friend for not realising this sooner" she walked with a very saddened look to her

Robin not liking seeing his teammates this way "let's go home" they turn around to head back Robin slowly following a little behind the rest (how do I make this right?) then out of nowhere a rock hit his head he heard laughing he turns around and sees a couple of teens.

Boy shocked "shit it's Robin" they all run away he goes to chase after them when a hand touches his shoulder a calm voice "come on Robin" he turns to see Starfire. He nods and they all go home

when they get there an airy silence fills the room as no one is sure what to say or even what to think beast boy walks in and sees his teammates painted green looking at the floor. None of them could even bring themselves to look at him after what them had just experienced.

Beast boy "hay guys" still no one looks at him all too ashamed of not realising something sooner "you know it's not all bad being green"

Robin looks at him "it's okay you don't need to cheer us up"

Beast boy smiles "I'm not come with me" they follow him to the T car

Cyborg gets into the driver's seat "so mind telling me where we are going?"

Beast boy smiles "it's a surprise I'll give you directions" they drive for a while and arrive at a club

Robin "Beast boy what are we doing here?"

Beast boy gets out of the car "don't worry this place is really cool" they all get out of the car and walk into the club. They look around and everyone is dressed up like the titans some even have made costumes to look like them.

Cyborg amazed "what the"

Beast boy "these people come here to celebrate us" he looks around "sometime you'll see one or two who want to even be like me" they all look around and sure enough in amongst all the other lookalike titans they see the odd Beast Boy.

One of the Beast boys "dude your costumes are weak" he then walks away the titans stay for a while having a few drinks before going home and straight to bed.

The following morning at 5:06 the alarm sounds

Cyborg "man it's too early for this"

Starfire "we have not had the bath and are still green"

Robin "no time for that titans go!" they all rush to the car beast boy jumps in

Cyborg "um what are you doing BB"

Beast boy "ah fighting crime"

Robin "you can't you have no powers now"

Beast boy "neither do you"

Starfire "you might get hurt"

Beast boy "that's a risk we take everyday"

Raven "even though you are right Beast boy we can't be wasting any more time arguing" Beast boy gets out of the car and watches them speed off (If I can't fight crime I'll have to more out of the titan tower and would only be able to see my friends on TV. I don't want to leave this place it's the closest thing to a home i've had in a very long time.) he goes to his room and looks at himself one more time (what have I done?)

The voice "what is wrong you got your wish but you are not happy?"

Beast boy "I didn't think"

The voice "would you like to be green again?"

Beast boy looked down "no not really but I want to be with my friends no matter what so I'd like to be Beast boy again"

The voice "as you wish"

Beast boy "wait one minute first I'd like to thank you and secoung who are you?"

The voice "I'm you"

Beast boy confused "what?"

The voice "well part of you"

Beast boy "can you ah explain?"

The voice well as you know you have the ability to change into different animals and to take on their strength, speed, agility and sensors.

Beast boy "ya"

The voice "well I'm a chameleon"

Beast boy "but why lock away my other animals?"

Chameleon "you keep them all running loose so you can use them when needed well except one that is"

Beast boy "the Beast"

Chameleon "yes that's the one you can't control yet but I'm getting off track for me to use my ability fully I needed the others to be locked away"

Beast boy "oh so you needed me to willingly help you put them away"

Chameleon "yes but I never asked you to I just waited patiently for you to truly want it"

Beast boy "I understand you didn't want to make me choose so you let me figure it out on my own"

Chameleon "yes"

Beast boy "oh can I use this ability from now on then?"

Chameleon "yes and no you need to lock all the animals away and your ability to change into them will slowly return as they don't really like being locked up. So will fall out with you over it as they haven't done anything wrong"

Beast boy "oh so I have to earn their forgiveness each time i use you"

Chameleon "yes even this time"

Beast boy "oh okay can you change me back now?"

Chameleon "haha you can do that without my help"

Beast boy closes his eyes and meditates he would never tell anyone put he would do this every night before going to sleep no matter how tired he was. Just so he could talk to his animals and learn about them he enjoyed watching them play with each other.

He entered his mind which was set in a jungle and looked towards the corridor hello my animal friend I know I hurt you all and for that I'm truly sorry. I forgot even if it was for a moment that you are all truly magnificent so please forgive me. He bowed towards the corridor knowing that he wouldn't leave until at least one had forgiven him even if it meant starving.

The different breeds of dogs ran up to him licking him all over followed by Wolf "you are a part of my pack and packs stick together"

Lion "don't forget prides"

The herd animals come over "it's safer in numbers"

Different Monkeys swing from trees "not to mention more fun"

The T rex came stomping over dropping a toy bone "who else can I play fetch with?"

 **(who would have known dinosaurs liked feach)**

Mouse scurrying over "it's a lot of fun to be able to be a spy"

Fly "came buzzing over "not to mention getting to listen to secrets"

The rest of the animals all came over saying something that they enjoyed about being able to help, have fun and the many other things that they enjoyed

Beast boy "thank you everyone I'm never doing this to all of you again but I'd like to introduce our newest member Chameleon" they all looked at him

Beast boy "don't worry you will fit right in in no time" beast boy smiles

He leaves his mind and walks up to the mirror to see his emerald green eyes staring back at him. (well you might never be voted the cutest guy around but you're a hero and hero's save people no matter what the cost) he smiles

The end

 **I know I could have easily done so much with this and have even given Beastboy a new power . that would have been really cool to do I was even tempting to have Raven find the new Beast boy attractive. With this story though I wanted to get the fact of self acceptance is important difficult but important.**

 **Also bullying is difficult to overcome it leaves deep scars on people so if you know someone who is different please get to know them as a person they will surprise you. If your are a person who is different your an amazing Beautiful or handsome person it's just no one is able to see that. Even though I will never meet you or know you I know that the only thing that is consistent is change and if you're at rock bottom the only way is up. Yes it will take time to change but it will eventually it has to. I wished I could help you throw whatever you happen to be going throw but in the meantime I wish you all the best of luck and hope you are well**


End file.
